plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonflower
Moonflower is the first plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She is a sun-producing plant, and produces 25 sun by default plus another 25 sun for each shadow plant adjacent to her, with the maximum generation being 100 sun for three adjacent shadow plants. Additionally, she generates a 3x3 aurafield around her that can power other shadow plants. The aforementioned abilities make her an environment modifier. Origins Moonflower is based on the plants in the genus Ipomoea, a large and diverse group with common names including morning glory, water convolvulus or kangkung, sweet potato, bindweed, moonflower, and the like. Her appearance may be based on the Ipomoea alba or the Ipomoea violacea and her blue coloration may be based on the Ipomoea tricolor. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Moonflower will give an amount of sun equivalent to her normal sun drop, which also follows adjacency bonus from shadow plants. Moonflower will also generate a personal shield that can absorb up to ten bites, or a smash from a Gargantuar. The shield degrades twice, at four and eight bites, and finally being eaten at ten bites. It cannot be burned. Costumed Moonflower now creates force fields in 3x3 areas. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies When fully powered, Moonflower is undoubtedly a powerful sun generator, as she gives as much sun as Twin Sunflower, plus she can be planted more easily in the early game. It should be noted, however, that she will give sun more slowly when planted away from other shadow plants, and when one is eaten or moved, it can immediately lower the sun production of other Moonflowers, so watch out for zombies like Prospector Zombies, pterodactyls, or Zombie Parrots. Also, take note that Moonflowers bound by Octo Zombie's octopi or turned into a sheep by Wizard Zombie will have their boosting aura removed until they are freed. Moonflower is also a vital plant if the player is considering planting the other shadow plants (Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber and Grimrose), as Moonflower's shadow field greatly improves their performance. So if the player is considering making the shadow plants their main offensives, plant Moonflowers on strategic tiles that make the aura reach the entire lawn. However, Moonflower's greatest weakness is her poor Plant Food effect, which makes her a poor choice in the Endless Zone as the sun produced is not enough to quickly prepare a defense against the incoming horde. Using Gold Bloom with her would resolve it being a poor choice. Also, unlike Infi-nut, her force field is very weak and can only protect her lane. Audio Gallery Trivia *She is the third plant who can give varying units of sun, the first being Sun-shroom and the second being Sun Bean. **Unlike Sun-shroom and Sun Bean, Moonflower depends on the number of shadow plants surrounding her to increase the amount of sun given. *The wand she "holds" as her costume looks similar to the wand that Sailor Moon owns. *Shadow plants that are powered have a similar color scheme to Shadow Flower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, but without black shines. *When a shadow plant is placed next to Moonflower, it takes a few seconds before getting powered. *As a glitch, she could be chosen on Dark Ages - Night 14, but it was still prohibited on Last Stand levels on the 4.4.1 version. As of the 4.5.1 update, this has been fixed. **The same glitch also applied in Sun Bombs levels but was also fixed. *She is the second sun-producing plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has a unique ability other than to produce sun, the first being Sunflower Singer from the Chinese version. **However, she is the first and only plant to do so in the international version. **Both sun-producing plants affect other plants as well. *She is the only sun-producing plant that appears in a conveyor-belt level, which are Modern Day - Day 34 and Modern Day - Day 44. **However, in these levels, she does not produce sun, except when the player feeds her Plant Food. ***However, the sun will shrink into nothing, and cannot be collected. *She is the first and only sun-producing plant with defensive abilities (Plant Food). *She is one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Gold Bloom, and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, all of them except for Electric Currant are sun-producing plants. *The design of her petals resembles a crescent moon. *She, Dusk Lobber, and Shadow-shroom are the only shadow plants that emit high-pitched vocal effects when performing their action. See also *Sun-shroom *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Sunflower Singer ru:Лунный_Цветок es:Flor_Lunar Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version)